The world relies on supply chains to get goods from the supplier to the customer. For example, a significant portion of manufactured goods reaches customers via supply chains that rely heavily on sea-rail containers and tractor-trailer containers. Such containers are vulnerable to cargo theft, e.g., theft of merchandise that is in transit in containers when stolen. Theft of merchandise from containers can occur anywhere along the supply chain including at seaports, railroad terminals, truck terminals, and truck stops.
Theft of merchandize from cargo containers causes insurance losses and a considerable amount of disruption. To claim theft insurance requires filing an insurance claim and reporting the theft to the relevant authorities. Preparing and filing paperwork uses personnel resources and causes disruption in the otherwise smooth transport of merchandise in cargo containers.
Many of these containers have rear doors fitted with a pair of vertical rods used to secure the rear doors. The containers may also be used in a static role; for example, a tractor-trailer type of container is sometimes used on construction sites to store building materials. Theft from static containers is also a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,222 issued Sep. 8, 1992 to Meyer, describes a clamp formed of mating, telescoping hollow tubular member supports with identical L shaped hooks. The hooks encircle the vertical door rods and secure the doors of a container. The tubular members join and lock by a key operated removable cylinder in selected and aligned holes in the tubular members. The lock in the Meyer '222 patent is exposed to the elements. Rainwater can get into the lock.
Thus, there is a need robust devices that help prevent theft of merchandize from cargo containers whether the cargo container is used to transport goods or is used in a static mode to store goods such as, but not limited to, building materials.